wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Breezetamer
THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO SIMMER!! DO NOT STEAL! Work in progress haha. I can't do my coding on my iPad, so I'll add a basic description for now. Name- Breezetamer Gender- Male Orientation- Straight Occupation-Royalty Age- 10 human years Appearance- Soft, blue gray scales with a dark gray underbelly. Large, strong wings that can send him flying at great speeds. Long neck, and a pretty short tail. Breezetamer has a average body frame, a little more muscled around the hindlegs than most. He has a single feather necklace around his neck, the chain is beaded and a set of three feathers are a pendant. Breezetamer's sails are the same colour as his underbelly and have a swirling black pattern on them. The pattern of leopard spot shapes comes up at the base of the wing before swirling around at a certain height and disappearing. He has a long scar on his chest from falling out of the air while flight training. On his face Breezetamer has a sprinkling of black freckles along his snout, which form a swirl around his eye, similar to the sail patterns. He has kind brown eyes. He is pretty short, and can get teased for being scrawny. His talons have calases and are bruised and often sore from playing the flute, so he wears gloves. Personality- Breezetamer gets on with his mother, enough that she doesn't hate him at least. He will gladly do anything a dragon wants him to if they have a good enough reason. Overall Breezetamer is a very kind dragon and willing to help out. However dragons do like to take advantage of his gullible nature. He doesn't need proof for anything, so if a dragon lied that they needed money because their mother needed medicine he would give it, without asking to see the mother. He is not stupid, but not the sharpest claw on the talon either. Breezetamer has an awful fear of heights, and Graceweaver had always called it a waste of potential given his strong wings. He feels very sick when too high in the air and can pass out when in flight, so he likes to stay close to the ground. Breezetamer can play the flute, and it has to be his favourite hobby. It makes him think of all the beautiful things in the world. He gets terribly angry if some dragon interrupts his practises and throws things at them when they do. This results in a lot of smashed vases, as flowers are something he likes too. Breezetamer is very needy, and can be awfully annoying sometimes. He has a quick temper, and throws things of angered, sometimes dragons get hurt. His social skills and tact are 0, and he'd rather play flute than go to a party. History- When Breezetamer was young, all he did was poke his head out of his window and listen to the lilting songs of the flute players in the street. So one morning, he asked his mother and she ordered him be taught to play the flute. A few years later, there was flight training. The trainer believed that Breezetamer should be especially good at this, so he made the prince go first. Breezetamer got off the ground okay, and was asked to get higher and go in three circles over the sea, getting higher each one. Breezetamer did the first two okay, but the last was just too high. He began to feel sick, and passed out. He fell from the sky and luckily, landed in the water. However a sharp rock cut his chest. Breezetamer was taken to the doctor for this strange occurance and it was confermed that heights were his greatest fear. The rest of his life has been pretty average, he can play the flute amazingly, tries not to fly and catches bugs. Abilities Strong Wings- Pretty pointless given his flying issues. Great At Flute- Amazing Flute player, perhaps the best around. Knowledge of Bugs- Breezetamer has amazing knowledge of Bugs. He knows which you could eat and which to avoid. He can treat nearly every bug bite. Weaknesses- Poor Flyer- Fear of heights makes him vulnerable in the air. Not very Smart- Not much to add. Very Gullible- Breezetamer can be tricked easily, and this makes him an easy target. Quick Temper and Social Skills- Breezetamer is angered easily and can get very violent. He is very bad at interacting with others. Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:DriftWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Government Official)